


Neighbors

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, F/M, Fluffy, Genderfluid Baekhyun, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Transgender
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [SEBAEK | 80s!AU | Genderfluid!AU | EXO]Oh Sehun tinha uma vida normal até o dia em que uma familía nova se mudou para a casa ao lado. Desse dia em diante, o rapaz e seus melhores amigos passaram a ter apenas um propósito: descobrir quem são os gêmeos Byun. Mas a maior surpresa para Oh foi descobrir que na verdade, Baekhyun e Baekhee são uma pessoa só.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Repost da minha bebê.  
> A betagem foi feita inteiramente pela Thália, espero que gostem :)

Era só uma tarde comum, no final do verão de 88, quando o caminhão de mudança chegou, sendo seguido por um pequeno Fiat, e estacionou bem em frente à casa ao lado. O sol se punha no horizonte e no rádio tocava “Never Gonna Give You Up” do Rick Astley quando Sehun o viu pela primeira vez.

O cabelo bagunçado e a cara de sono do menino não escondiam que ele, provavelmente, havia dormido todo o caminho até ali. Entretanto, nenhum outro traço em seu rosto parecia ter chamado tanto a atenção de Sehun quanto o sorriso brilhante que ele abriu ao ir em direção a casa que – até aquele dia – estava vazia, com algumas caixas nos braços. Enquanto a pequena figura sorridente entrava na casa, outra saia do carro, mas, diferente da primeira, essa era feminina.

O corpo parecia semelhante ao do menino, mas talvez ela fosse um pouco mais baixa, Sehun não saberia dizer a menos que os visse lado a lado. O cabelo cobria o rosto da menina, tornando impossível para o rapaz da casa ao lado saber suas feições, mas ele preferiu presumir que eram parecidos, provavelmente irmãos. Ter os fios castanhos escuros em sua face não parecia atrapalhar a garota enquanto seguia os passos do – segundo a suposição de Sehun – irmão. O Oh poderia passar o resto da tarde observando a mudança para a casa ao lado, se não fosse por sua mãe gritando da sala, avisando que Jongin estava querendo falar com ele.

— Cara, o Chanyeol ‘tá aqui e a gente viu um carro novo e um caminhão de mudança chegando — o amigo disparou, depois de ouvir um “oi” do outro lado da linha. — Ele disse que tinha uma garota no carro e ela parecia ser um filé. Você viu algo?

— É, eu vi sim. Um Fiat passou por aqui — ele disse, tentando lembrar de todos os detalhes que havia observado mais cedo.

— Você viu mais alguma coisa? Como ela ser da nossa idade ou coisa assim — Sehun revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo seguido da risadinha safada do amigo.

Não era de agora que Kim Jongin era conhecido como um grande mulherengo, que dava em cima de todo e qualquer rabo de saia que aparecesse na sua frente. Felizmente, isso nunca chegou a afetar a amizade deles, já que o Oh raramente se interessava por alguém de verdade e, mesmo sabendo disso, Jongin sempre perguntava antes de avançar nas meninas. 

— Acho que são gêmeos, mas você não teve sorte dessa vez. — O rapaz do outro lado do telefone bufou e Sehun pôde ouvir Chanyeol rindo e gritando “eu vi primeiro” no fundo. — Era um garoto e uma garota. E sim, eles tinham mais ou menos a nossa idade. 

— O que mais você viu? — A voz agora era de Chanyeol, que pegara o telefone da mão de Jongin, apesar dos inúmeros protestos vindo do garoto. — Da mina, no caso.

— Brother, você vai me desculpar, mas não consegui ver nada. — Um suspiro foi ouvido do outro lado. — O cabelo dela ‘tava todo na frente. — Sehun respirou fundo, sabia onde tudo aquilo iria chegar assim que contasse a última informação.

— Mas e aí?! Tem alguma noção de ‘pra que casa eles se mudaram? — Jongin parecia ter pego o telefone de volta e deixado um Chanyeol aborrecido de lado. — Você é mais antenado que a gente com esse negócio de direção.

— Cara, eu vi. E, assim, acho que vocês vão gostar disso. — Do outro lado da linha, Chanyeol berrava para saber o que era, enquanto Jongin pressionava o mais novo para contar logo o que era. — Você lembra daquela casa aqui do lado que ‘tava vaga há anos? 

— Não brinca com isso, mano. — O rapaz do outro lado da linha estava incrédulo, não poderia ter sido mais fácil para ele. 

— Não ‘tô brincando. Eu só vi o caminhão parando aqui, na porta da casa ao lado e eles chegaram logo depois. Os irmãos e uma senhora que eu tenho quase certeza que é a avó deles.

— De todas as casas à venda no bairro... Eu não consigo acreditar que eles foram se mudar logo pra casa do lado da sua. 

— Quer vir aqui ver se é verdade mesmo, idiotão? — Sehun disse revirando os olhos.

— Eu vou, mas não pra provar se você ‘tá mentindo ou não. — Ele já podia ver o sorriso sacana se formando no rosto do amigo.

— Nada de vir aqui tentar espiar pelas janelas. — O rapaz se apressou em dizer, não queria que o caso da vizinha de Chanyeol se repetisse mais uma vez. — Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que você tentou ver a vizinha de um de nós trocando de roupas.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Nunca mais vai acontecer. Fica relax aí, mano. — Jongin revirou os olhos do outro lado da linha, fazendo Chanyeol rir. — Eu só quero ver uma coisa...

— Contanto que não seja a roupa debaixo da nova garota, tudo bem — Sehun interrompeu o amigo e, enquanto falava, aproveitou para conferir como estava a mudança na casa ao lado.

O sol dava seus últimos raios quando Sehun viu o menino entrando com o que parecia ser a última caixa da mudança. O sorriso ainda pairava em seu rosto, chamando toda a atenção do garoto na janela, e apesar da aparência cansada, a animação do começo parecia não ter sumido ainda. Ele pode ouvir uma voz longe chamando alguém, parecia um nome, e em seguido o menino apressou o passo, chegando mais perto da porta a cada segundo, até sumir completamente do campo de visão de Sehun.

— Terra chamando Sehun, está na escuta, Oh Sehun? — Agora era a voz de Chanyeol que zunia no telefone encostado em seu ouvido.

— ‘Tô ouvindo sim, o que foi? — Sehun respondeu, voltando de seus devaneios.

— Parece que alguma coisa foi mais interessante que a gente, Jongin — ele debochou para o amigo no fundo. — ‘Tava espiando os vizinhos? — o Park sussurrou.

— Nada disso, eu só ‘tava vendo se o caminhão já tinha saído.

— Jonginie, parece que algo chamou a atenção do nosso Sehunzinho. — O Oh revirou os olhos, mais uma vez os amigos brincando com aquela situação. — Se algo realmente chamou a sua atenção, você precisa investir.

— Não é nada disso, moleque. É só que eu ‘tô surpreso que se mudaram ‘pra cá. Eu não tenho um vizinho desde que me conheço por gente.

— Vou fingir que acredito. — Ele riu do outro lado da linha, recebendo mais um revirar de olhos como resposta. — Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

— SKY INVESTIGATION! — O berro de Jongin, mesmo que distante, parecia uma sirene nos ouvidos de Sehun. 

— Você acha mesmo necessário? 

— É de lei fazer uma investigação sempre que alguém chama a sua atenção. — Chanyeol fez questão de mudar o tom voz, deixando sua voz mais melosa, como a de uma mãe quando quer constranger seus filhos. — Não podemos deixar ninguém magoar o coraçãozinho puro do nosso bebêzinho. 

A brincadeira do mais velho teve como resposta um gargalhar alto de Jongin e mais algumas reviradas de olho vindas de Sehun, que sabia que se não terminasse com aquilo logo, ficaria preso naquela palhaçada para sempre. Então resolveu encurtar o papo, respondendo alguns “’tá bom” em sequência e se deixou levar pela ideia mirabolante dos amigos. No fim, tudo aquilo terminou com os meninos marcando de se encontrarem na casa do rapaz, no dia seguinte, para descobrir tudo o que podiam sobre os novos vizinhos.


	2. Les voisins

— Sehun? — chamou o mais alto. — Sehun, caralho! — Chanyeol berrou, tirando o mais novo de seus devaneios.

Os quatro amigos se encontravam no quarto do mais novo, sentados em roda – com exceção de Chanyeol, que estava jogado no pequeno sofá no meio do cômodo, com os pés próximos a cabeça de Kyungsoo – olhando as anotações no caderno deste.

— Isso é tudo o que nós temos sobre os gêmeos? — Jongin perguntou, se aproximando mais do amigo que assentiu. — Então nossa pseudo investigação nos levou a 4 fotos dos gêmeos e ao sobrenome deles. Um grande avanço até.

— Ainda tem o fato de que eles nunca saíram juntos de casa. — Kyungsoo lembrou.

— Não julgo, acho que se tivesse um gêmeo não iria querer sair com ele — o de cabelos lavanda disse, rindo. — Mal costumo sair com a Yoora porque somos parecidos, imagina se fôssemos gêmeos.

— Não é como se desse para confundir vocês agora, né? Essa altura e esse cabelinho fazem você ser reconhecido do outro lado da cidade — disse Jongin, se levantando e indo bagunçar os cabelos do amigo.

— Falando em cabelo, ainda não sei como você consegue manter a pose hétero com esse cabelo cor de lavanda — Kyungsoo disse, logo fazendo uma careta.

— Eu me basto. — Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em seus lábios. — Fora que a maioria das meninas sabe que eu fiz isso por causa da aposta com a banda.

— No caso, a gente. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Falando nisso, quando será que o Kyungie vai cumprir sua promessa e pintar o cabelinho de rosa? — disse o mais velho, passando o pé pelo couro cabeludo do amigo que desviou.

— Sai com esse pé fedorento daqui.

— Gente, foco aqui — Sehun chamou, agora na janela do quarto, observando a casa do lado. — A menina saiu.

Na porta da casa ao lado, era possível ver a pequena figura de saia plissada e suéter de lã saindo da casa. O corpo magro da menina servia perfeitamente naquela vestimenta e seu cabelo, agora curto, a deixava mais fofa do que Sehun lembrava.

— Parece ser bem bonita — Chanyeol disse, surgindo do lado do amigo. — Definitivamente eu pegaria.

— Lembra que ela é a cara do irmão — disse Jongin. — Então tu pegaria uma mina com a mesma cara do irmão, não acha isso meio gay?

— Não confunde a cabeça dele, Jongin — Kyungsoo disse, rindo e se colocando ao lado de Sehun para observar a menina caminhar para o lado oposto da casa onde eles estavam.

— Olha, eu só sei que tentaria os dois. — Jongin se jogou no sofá, agora livre, com os braços atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados. — Ninguém resiste a mim.

— “Meu nome é Kim Jongin e eu sou irresistível, todo mundo quer um pedacinho de mim” — debochou Kyungsoo, recebendo como resposta uma revirada de olhos do moreno e uma risada convencida.

— Isso não deixa de ser verdade. Aceita, Kyunguinho.

— E você, Hunnie? — Chanyeol perguntou para o amigo, tentando fugir um pouco da discussão que os outros dois haviam começado no outro canto do quarto. — 'Tá com o Kyung e eu no barco dos héteros fodidos?

— Provavelmente. — Sehun deu de ombros, continuando a olhar a pequena figura sumir no horizonte.

— Sehun, você nunca vai saber se não ficar com ninguém — completou Jongin. — E olha que o não falta é oportunidade.

— Depois de todo show, várias meninas ficam perguntando de você. Uma hora vai ter que tentar ficar com alguém — o mais baixo do grupo completou.

— Okay, tem isso também — Sehun disse. — Mas, sei lá, eu só não sinto vontade de ficar com ninguém. — O menino deu de ombros. — Vocês sabem que eu nunca fui tão aberto com os outros como vocês.

— Uma coisa é não ser aberto, outra é só ter ficado com uma pessoa desde o fundamental — Chanyeol disse e pousou a mão no ombro do amigo, sussurrando em seguida. — Quando foi mesmo, cara?

— Oitenta e quatro. — Sehun murmurou envergonhado.

— Quatro anos atrás, Sehun! — exclamou Jongin. — Não sei como a sua boca não criou teia de aranha. 

O mais novo do grupo revirou os olhos, odiava entrar naquele assunto porque sabia que seus amigos não lhe dariam paz de forma alguma.

— Achei que vocês tivessem vindo aqui para falar sobre os vizinhos, não sobre mim. — resmungou, chamando a atenção dos amigos. — Além do mais, eu só não encontrei alguém que me fizesse ter vontade de ficar, não é como se eu fosse um celibatário ou coisa do tipo.

— ‘Tá, você ‘tá certo. — Kyungsoo disse e os outros dois rapazes reviraram os olhos. — Mas uma hora você vai ter que dar o braço a torcer, Sehun. O amor da sua vida não vai cair do céu como em um conto de fadas.

A resposta de sempre do Oh foi interrompida, antes mesmo de o menino ter a oportunidade de abrir a boca. Do andar de baixo, a proprietária da casa gritava o nome dos quatro meninos, chamando-os para o lanche da tarde que tinha ficado pronto, e recebeu como resposta gritinhos animados de três deles. Sehun foi o último a sair do cômodo, a frase do amigo não saía de sua cabeça de forma alguma. 

Horas mais tarde, após os amigos terem ido embora, depois de muito comer e jogar no NES do menino, Sehun voltou ao seu quarto e sentou-se perto da janela. Talvez tivesse sido pura coincidência, talvez tivesse sido o destino, porém, minutos depois, o rapaz viu a menina da casa ao lado chegando. Se apressou para pegar sua câmera e seu caderno, tirando uma nova foto da moça e colocando-a dentro desse. 

Oh ainda não entendia o porquê de se ver tão fissurado nos novos vizinhos, algo neles parecia estar chamando o rapaz para si. Talvez fosse o mistério que eles carregavam por quase não saírem de casa e, muito menos, saírem juntos. Ou, quem sabe, fosse o fato de serem pessoas novas na sua vizinhança – coisa que não acontecia há um bom tempo.

A luz do quarto em frente a sua janela foi acesa, tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios. A cortina permanecera fechada desde que os vizinhos se mudaram, porém o menino achou que seria melhor fechar a sua também, só por via das dúvidas. Não seria nada legal se sua vizinha abrisse a cortina e o encontrasse ali, espiando sua vida.

Sehun colocou a câmera em sua escrivaninha e abriu novamente o caderno, anotando todas as observações daquele dia. A mais chamativa daquele dia foi colocada logo embaixo da foto tirada minutos antes e de outra foto tirada na semana anterior – que, por sua vez, era do irmão da menina:

“ _Corpos estranhamente similares, quase como se fossem a mesma pessoa, mas isso é normal entre gêmeos, não?_ ”

E logo depois fechou o caderno, deixando-o sobre a escrivaninha. Após fazer isso, achou melhor parar de pensar um pouco nos gêmeos – naquele dia, pelo menos – porque, talvez, estivesse começando a ficar louco.


	3. Qui es-tu, Baekhyun?

O dia de Sehun havia começado com o pé esquerdo – ou talvez o menino tivesse apenas pés esquerdos – porque seus dias de fato não eram bons. De toda forma, esse havia superado todos os outros em poucas horas.

Logo pela manhã, o rapaz foi acordado pela brisa gelada do outono invadindo seu quarto através janela mal fechada na noite anterior. Mesmo depois de fechar a janela aos resmungos, bater o dedinho na quina do sofá no caminho de volta e se aconchegar da melhor forma possível embaixo dos lençóis quentinhos da cama, ele simplesmente não conseguia voltar a dormir. Após um longo tempo rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, buscando o tão amado sono, o menino se deu por vencido e levantou, sendo recebido no andar de baixo pelo mau humor matutino dos pais.

Em pouco tempo foi expulso da cozinha, onde a mãe fazia o café e o pai lia o jornal junto à mesa. Já na sala, ouviu um grito da mãe mandando-o ir até a mercearia que ficava a três quadras da casa e mesmo sem vontade alguma de sair no meio do frio da estação, bufou e foi até o andar de cima buscar roupas quentes para vestir. No final, optou por vestir apenas uma blusa de uma banda qualquer e colocar a jaqueta quadriculada, que sua mãe esperava ansiosamente para jogar fora, já que o menino vivia com ela – era quase parte de seu corpo – antes de pegar o dinheiro deixado pelo pai e o papel com o que precisaria comprar sobre a bancada ao lado da porta e sair de casa.

Ao colocar o pé para fora de casa, o rapaz foi recebido por uma lufada de ar gelado bem em seu rosto. O outono parecia ter vindo para castigar naquele ano, o que forçava o menino a se agasalhar ainda mais do que nos anos anteriores. Sehun jogou o capuz do casaco sobre a cabeça, tentando proteger as pobres orelhas, que davam a impressão de que cairiam a qualquer instante. Então, seguiu a passos rápidos para a mercearia, lendo a lista em sua mão enquanto segurava o papel com mais força que o necessário por medo de perdê-lo para o vento.

Em pouquíssimo tempo chegou ao lugar esperado, já que o rapaz queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez e voltar para o conforto de suas cobertas ou, pelo menos, para o aconchego de seu quarto. Tratou de pegar logo uma cesta da pilha ao lado da entrada e saiu jogando nela os ingredientes que sua mãe havia pedido, enquanto cantarolava os demais em voz alta, tudo sem o menor cuidado ou paciência. Em poucos minutos, Sehun já estava no caixa, passando suas compras e querendo terminar o mais rápido possível, mas sua atendente tinha outros planos.

— Então, Sehunnie... — Seulgi começou a dizer, o tom de sua voz e o apelido fizeram Sehun fazer uma careta, mas ela pareceu não perceber. — Quando vai ser o próximo showzinho da banda? As meninas e eu estamos animadíssimas. — Um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

— No próximo final de semana. — A careta, que antes dominava o rosto de Sehun, deu seu lugar a um sorriso orgulhoso, todos sabiam o quanto o rapaz amava sua pequena banda de garagem. — Vamos tocar no bar do Senhor Sooman, junto com mais duas ou três bandas cover.

— Então vocês vão ser a única banda de autoria própria? Isso é incrível! — Ela parecia de fato feliz com aquilo, o que fez o menino relaxar um pouco. Não era de agora que meninas davam em cima dele por causa da banda ou por conta de entradas para camarim. — Mas então, você acha que consegue colocar as meninas e eu em um lugar legal? Ou pelo menos em um lugar onde vocês vão estar.

— Olha, eu não posso prometer nada. O Sooman é bem chato com essas coisas, sabe? 

— Eu sei, mas você sabe que a Joohyun é louca pelo Chanyeol e Yerim pelo Kyungsoo e eu...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, a menina foi interrompida por uma voz doce e baixa, perguntando onde estava um produto que Sehun não conseguiu identificar por ter sido pronunciada tão baixinho. O rapaz ficou tão preso no tom doce que sequer ouviu o que a moça no caixa respondeu. Tal tom fez o coração do menino aquecer e, ao mesmo tempo, acelerar, principalmente quando viu a figura baixa indo até o final do corredor procurando pelo produto pedido. Ele não pôde deixar de segui-la com o olhar, até que enfim sumisse de seu campo de visão e a voz da menina a sua frente lhe trouxesse de volta à realidade.

— Sehun? — a menina chamou, claramente chateada por ter sido interrompida. — Não liga esses clientes de hoje em dia não tem um pingo de educação. — Ela bufou. — Voltando ao que eu estava falando...

— Seulgi, você pode guardar isso aqui pra mim? — ele a interrompeu, sem pensar duas vezes. — Eu juro que vou num pé e volto no outro. — E seguiu até o final daquele corredor.

Sehun foi olhando corredor por corredor, à procura da pequena figura que parecia ter simplesmente sumido no meio da – ainda menor – mercearia. Já tinha se dado por vencido quando o encontrou finalmente, ele estava olhando de um lado para o outro do chão, como se procurasse algo, as mãos estavam pousadas dentro dos bolsos do casaco preto cheinho e – pelo que parecia – bem quente e confortável. No topo de sua cabeça havia uma touca, lhe cobrindo as orelhas e mantendo-as aquecidas. Para Sehun, aquela era, definitivamente, a cena mais fofa do mundo.

— Você precisa de ajuda com algo? — ele perguntou, após sair de sua paralisia de alguns segundos.

— Não, eu ‘tô de boa — o menino respondeu, sem olhar para ele, ainda procurando algo no chão.

— O que você ‘tá procurando aí? Eu posso te ajudar se quiser.

— Eu só preciso de algo pra subir, nada de importante.— ele disse e suspirou, parecia ter reconhecido que procurar era inútil. — Eu sou pequeno e não consigo alcançar aquilo ali, feliz? — O rapaz apontou para uma pequena lata de fermento.

— Só isso? — Sehun segurou o riso e se aproximou do rapaz. — Deixa que eu te ajudo. — Ele se aproximou o suficiente para seus casacos roçarem um no outro e se esticou um pouco para alcançar a última prateleira. — Aqui está.

— Obrigado — ele respondeu em voz baixa, desviando o olhar. E por mais que não pudesse ver direito, o mais alto sabia que as bochechas do menor estavam coradas. — Meu nome é Baekhyun, mas pode me chamar só de Baek. Qual o seu?

“Agora temos um nome, isso! Os meninos vão ficar felizes com a descoberta”, ele pensou e percebeu que já estava levando tempo demais para responder à pergunta do outro.

— Sehun. Você é novo no bairro, né? Nunca te vi por aqui — ele disse, tentando esconder a excitação estampada em seu rosto.

— Me mudei há pouco tempo, quase não tenho saído de casa — Baekhyun disse tímido, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao caixa.

— Deve ser por isso. Você deveria aparecer mais por aí, Baek. Tenho uns amigos que iam adorar te conhecer.

— Eu duvido muito disso — ele disse baixo e riu nervoso, passou suas compras rápido e se colocou a andar rápido assim que saiu da mercearia.

— Aqui e obrigado, Seulgi. A gente se vê no show — o rapaz disse rápido, enquanto pagava o devido valor pelo que havia comprado e pegava as sacolas de papel nos braços.

Sehun saiu a passos rápidos da lojinha, queria alcançar e conversar mais com Baekhyun. Ele tinha tanto para descobrir sobre ele e sua irmã que sua curiosidade gritava aos 4 cantos do mundo. Em questão de 10 passos rápidos ele alcançou o menor, que parecia lutar para que sua touca não fugisse com o vento.

— Assim, olha — ele disse, arrumando, com uma mão só, o gorro na cabeça do pequeno para que assim ele não voasse. 

— O-obrigado... Mais uma vez — Baekhyun disse baixinho, quase que só para ele ouvir.

— ‘Pra que tanta pressa? Eu disse algo que te ofendeu?

— Não! — ele negou alto e se desculpou logo em seguida. — É só que... As pessoas geralmente não são de gostar de mim. — E abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Como não? — Baekhyun pareceu tão desconfortável com aquela pergunta que o rapaz achou melhor mudar seus argumentos. — De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que os meninos vão amar você! Nós temos uma banda e coisa assim. Se quiser nos ver tocando algum dia é só falar.

— Vocês têm uma banda? Tipo aquelas de filme e coisa do tipo? — Seus olhos pareciam brilhar. — Isso é o bicho! Sempre sonhei com isso, mas de onde eu vim isso não é muito comum.

— Não é comum aqui também, mas nós gostamos de quebrar padrões assim. — Sehun sorriu e recebeu de volta um sorriso tímido e lindo. — Falando nisso, de onde você é?

— França. Meus pais continuam lá, mas eu resolvi vir para a Coreia morar com a minha avó materna. — Ele sorriu tímido para o chão. — Mas é uma longa história, não importa tanto. Me fala mais sobre a banda!

E assim foi pelo resto do caminho até a casa de Baekhyun. Sehun com o brilho costumeiro nos olhos enquanto falava da SKY e de como tudo tinha sido criado, de como ele e Kyungsoo haviam planejado cada mínimo detalhe do primeiro show e de qual foi a sensação de estar no palco pela primeira vez na vida. Baekhyun falou sobre sua experiência em palcos franceses, cantado para o coral do colégio e da igreja, de como havia crescido em um antro religioso e ligado à música de uma forma indescritível. Quando chegaram à porta, o assunto parecia nunca acabar, mas as despedidas se faziam necessárias.

— Parece que somos vizinhos, então — Sehun comentou sem graça. Era bom fingir um pouco para não deixar tão óbvio.

— Verdade, — ele riu — acho que podemos continuar esse assunto a qualquer hora.

— Conte comigo para falar sobre música sempre que quiser. — Os dois sorriram um última vez juntos e Baekhyun seguiu para sua casa. — Até qualquer dia, Byun Baek.

O menino parou com a mão na maçaneta e olhou para trás assustado, logo depois entrou com a velocidade de um raio dentro da residência. Apenas ao notar o susto do menino, Sehun percebeu a grande besteira que havia feito. Baekhyun nunca havia lhe dito seu sobrenome, como ele poderia saber assim de cara? 

“Eu ‘tô muito fodido agora, não faço nada certo mesmo”, o menino pensou antes de entrar em casa e largar as coisas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Horas depois, tomou uma bronca da mãe por ter feito a proeza de quebrar três ovos no caminho. Porém, nada parecia abalar mais o menino do que a mancada que havia dado mais cedo. Agora ele precisava pensar em algo, e rápido.


	4. Baekhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Há duas frases em francês nesse capítulo, suas traduções estão no final.

As semanas pareciam ter corrido desde que Sehun encontrara Baekhyun na mercearia do bairro. O pequeno show da banda no SooMan’s havia sido um sucesso, o que deu aos meninos um pseudo contrato com o lugar para tocarem lá pelo menos uma vez ao mês e um convite honorário para tocar em um dos eventos mais esperadas do ano: a famosa festa de Jongdae. Enquanto isso, a “investigação” dos quatro rapazes tinha avançado bastante em apenas duas semanas. Jongin e Sehun conseguiram encontrar a gêmea em duas lojas distintas do bairro, porém o segundo havia sido mais bem-sucedido e conseguido um nome e uma idade: Baekhee, 16 anos. A mesma idade dos dois meninos.

Ao contrário do Oh, que conseguiu manter uma longa conversa com a menina e descobrir um pouco mais sobre os dois, Jongin mal conseguiu “prendê-la” por mais de 5 minutos, visto que, na primeira oportunidade que teve, deu em cima de Baekhee e recebeu um longo e doloroso “não” dela, que logo em seguida deixou-o falando com as paredes. Quando contou isso aos amigos, xingando a pobre garota de todos os nomes possíveis, teve como resposta gargalhadas altas e um “parece que Kim Jongin não é assim tão irresistível quanto pensa” debochado, vindo de Kyungsoo, seguido de mais algumas gargalhadas. Mas o que ninguém parecia ter percebido, fora o olhar torto que Sehun mandou em sua direção ao contar isso, porque mesmo sem motivo aparente, ele não havia gostado nenhum pouco do que o amigo tinha feito.

— Sehun? — chamou Chanyeol, estalando os dedos na frente de seu rosto. — Vamos ensaiar ou não? A festa é na próxima semana.

— Eu só preciso terminar de arrumar o amplificador — ele disse, saindo do transe e terminando o que havia começado minutos antes. — Pronto.

Sehun dedilhou as cordas da guitarra para ter certeza que estava afinada e que o volume do amplificador estava certo. O de cabelos tingidos bateu as baquetas atrás dele, fazendo a contagem regressiva de sempre, antes de começar a música ao bater com elas na bateria, sendo seguido por Jongin no baixo e logo depois, pelo mais novo do grupo na guitarra.

A rua estava deserta, perfeita para que a banda pudesse ficar na garagem com o portão aberto enquanto ensaiavam algumas das músicas para o pseudo show que iam fazer. O ensaio era cronometrado por Kyungsoo, que planejava cada pequeno detalhe de todas as apresentações, a cada quatro músicas eles faziam uma pausa para tomar água, coisa que Sehun precisava muito para se manter como vocalista. Algumas paradas depois, quando já passava um pouco das quatro da tarde, o menino resolveu deixar a guitarra de lado e desligar o aparelho plugado a ela. 

Ele saiu da garagem, com as mãos pousadas na lombar e jogando o tronco para trás, tentando alongar a coluna. Logo foi seguido por Jongin, que largou seu baixo no lado oposto do cômodo e por Chanyeol, que teve mais dificuldade para deixar a bateria. Por algum motivo, Sehun olhou em direção à janela da frente da residência Byun, enquanto massageava – ou pelo menos tentava massagear – o ombro esquerdo, que agora doía por causa do peso da alça da guitarra, e viu a pequena silhueta olhando para ele.

— Baekhee! — ele gritou, fazendo a menina se assustar e correr para dentro. — Volta, eu preciso falar com você... Por favor.

A sombra na janela pareceu hesitar e pensar algumas vezes antes de voltar à janela, mas pareceu querer ouvir o que o menino tinha a dizer.

— O Baekhyun está aí? 

— Não... — ela pareceu pensar bem antes de falar algo — ele... está na casa de um amigo.

— Amigo? Como ele pode ter amigos se nunca vi ele saindo pelo bairro? — Sehun ouviu Chanyeol murmurando atrás e lançou-lhe um olhar feio, fazendo o amigo se calar.

— Entendo — respondeu a menina cabisbaixo. Ele precisava urgentemente se resolver com Baekhyun, mas parecia que o garoto estava fugindo dele. — Baekhee, pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis décollé?* — ele disse, recebendo como resposta uma risada gostosa da menina e uma cara confusa dos três amigos atrás de si.

— Desde quando o Sehun fala francês? — Jongin sussurrou para os outros meninos, que apenas deram de ombros.

— Acho que você quis dizer “je suis désolé”**, mas sim, eu digo. — E voltou a rir. Sua reação fez Sehun rir também e antes que a ela pudesse voltar para dentro da casa, ele a chamou:

— Ei, quer vir aqui ver o nosso ensaio? Deve ser bem chato escutar todo o barulho e não poder ver direito. — Quando Baekhee começou a tentar negar e fugir, ele a interrompeu. — Eu deixo você jogar um sapato em mim se estiver muito ruim. — E então a menina se deu por vencida e desceu, aparecendo na porta da casa minutos depois.

A garota usava um moletom vermelho com alguns detalhes em branco por dentro da barra do short jeans de cós alto e uma sapatilha preta, Sehun tinha a impressão de que a menina ficava ainda mais bonita a cada dia que passava. 

— Então... — ela disse, enquanto movimentava os braços envergonhada tentando disfarçar a atenção de seu rosto que ganhava tons suaves de rosa. — O ensaio...

— Ah... — o menino disse, sendo seguido em coro pelos amigos atrás de si, saindo do transe que estava. — O ensaio… sim. — E virou-se para um dos rapazes. — Soo, pega o cajón que ‘tá atrás do carro.

O mais velho voltou minutos depois com o instrumento em mãos e entregou-o para Sehun, que colocou na entrada da garagem, perto dos instrumentos, mas longe o bastante para que quem estivesse nele pudesse ver.

— Seu assento, senhorita — ele disse, fazendo um gesto com as mãos em direção ao objeto e logo em seguida dizem um “voilà”.

Baekhee apenas riu, antes de sentar-se em seu banco provisório, ela parecia se divertir bastante enquanto via os quatro meninos se apressarem para pegar os instrumentos e retomar o ensaio. Sehun não conseguia conter seu sorriso ao ver a menina rindo, aquilo era algo tão novo e estranho para ele que o rapaz não sabia como reagir, apenas “deixava rolar”. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo apenas observava as reações do amigo, sorrindo cúmplice ao perceber o que estava acontecendo bem na sua frente.

— Então, Baekhee, o que você gosta de ouvir? — O mais velho ali perguntou, se arrumando no banco atrás de sua bateria.

— Hum... Acho que um pouco de tudo — ela respondeu tímida. 

— Que tal um The Police? Só ‘pra aquecer — Jongin disse, arrumando seu baixo. O menino recebeu um sinal positivo com a cabeça vindo dos outros membros da banda como resposta. — Espero que você goste de músicas românticas, porque esse não é o forte do Hunnie. — E riu em seguida.

O mais novo apenas revirou os olhos e fez sinal para que o rapaz na bateria começasse a contagem regressiva. Ao final da contagem, Sehun começou a tocar sua guitarra ao som de “Every Breath You Take”, se colocando bem perto do microfone improvisado para cantar suas linhas. A todo momento ele manteve contato visual com a garota em sua frente, como se realmente estivesse falando cada uma das linhas para ela, apenas parando para desviar sua atenção para a guitarra e dar espaço para Jongin cantar junto com ele.

Conforme a música ia passando, as bochechas da menina iam ganhando uma coloração avermelhada, o que fez o Oh sorrir fraco. Quando terminou, ela bateu palmas para a performance e os dois a frente se curvaram, fingindo um agradecimento, coisa que fez o Do revirar os olhos e falar que não precisava fingir tanto assim, levando todos os cinco a rirem. 

Após mais algumas músicas, que alternaram entre Queen, Guns N’ Roses e mais outras bandas recém estouradas nas rádios, além de algumas autorais dos meninos, eles resolveram que estava na hora de entrar e relaxar um pouco. Jongin e Chanyeol foram os primeiros a correr para dentro da casa, deixando a arrumação para Kyungsoo e Sehun. Baekhee ofereceu-se para ajudar, mas após o Oh falar diversas vezes que “era coisa rápida e não precisava”, ela desistiu de insistir.

— E então? Nenhum sapato ‘pra ser jogado na minha cara? — Sehun brincou, pegando o cajón em que, até poucos minutos atrás, a menina estava sentada e levando-o para dentro da garagem.

— Admito que vocês não são de se jogar fora — ela disse, dando de ombros.

— Nossa, assim você me magoa, Byun Baekhee. — O rapaz virou-se para ela e levou a mão dramaticamente até o peito, mostrando que havia ficado ofendido com seu comentário.

— Você é muito sensível, Oh Sehun. — Ela riu. — Mas sendo bem sincera, vocês são realmente bons.

— Se você achou isso bom, deveria ver a gente em um palco de verdade. Tocando ‘pra valer. — Ele fez uma pausa, havia lembrado de algo. — Por que você não vem ver a gente tocar na festa do Jongdae? Depois a gente pode ficar lá curtindo e tal.

— Vou pensar a respeito, obrigada pelo convite.

— Seria bom se você e o seu irmão aparecessem por lá, acho que vocês gostariam da festa — ele disse, mas logo percebeu que a menina havia ficado desconfortável e resolveu mudar de assunto. — Quer entrar? A gente vai fazer um lanche e jogar, você pode ficar com a gente. — A menina começou a negar, tímida, mas ele a interrompeu. — Eu faço chá ‘pra você. — E fez sua voz mais convincente e brincalhona.

— Sehun, eu vim da França, não da Inglaterra. — Ela riu do menino. — Mas aceito sua oferta, eu gosto muito de chá.

O menino sorriu e ofereceu seu braço para ela, que aceitou, no meio de uma gargalhada. Perto dos dois, Kyungsoo os observava sumir porta adentro. O rapaz estava em choque, era a primeira vez, em anos de amizade, que ele via Sehun tão solto e bobo como agora. Aquela era, definitivamente, a primeira vez que o menino via o amigo apaixonado por alguém.

Horas mais tarde, depois de muita comilança e diversas partidas de vídeo game disputadas pelos cinco presente ali – partidas que fizeram os rapazes descobrirem que Baekhee era uma ótima jogadora – os meninos foram embora, mesmo com os diversos protestos de Jongin, deixando, apenas, Sehun e a menina. 

— Então, Baek — ele disse, sentindo-se um pouco estranho por ter dado à menina o mesmo apelido do irmão. — Por que vocês vieram ‘pra cá? — E entregou uma xícara de chá para a menina.

— O relacionamento com nossos pais nunca foi dos melhores, sabe? — Ela fez uma pausa para bebericar um pouco do chá. — Tudo o que eu mais sonhava era sair de perto deles, poder viver um pouco longe do inferno que era ficar com eles. 

— Era tão ruim assim? — ele perguntou. — Tudo bem se não quiser falar sobre isso.

— Não, ‘tá tudo bem. — ela disse, meneando com a cabeça. — Nossa relação era péssima, eles são extremamente conservadores e rigorosos. Eu vi a nossa avó aqui como uma salvação daquele inferno que parecia não ter fim. 

— Foi fácil ‘pra vocês virem ‘pra cá?

— Muito mais do que eu imaginava. — Outro gole do chá. — Minha avó tem problemas de visão, alguém precisava cuidar dela. Só por isso eu consegui me mudar.

O clima estava tenso, Sehun podia sentir o ar carregado ao redor deles, então resolveu mudar um pouco o assunto.

— Mas... então, o que você tem achado daqui? 

— Aqui é mil vezes melhor. Eu tenho bem mais liberdade e é bom poder rever meu melhor amigo de infância.

— De infância? Achei que você tivesse nascido por lá. — A menina riu da cara de confusa do rapaz.

— Eu nasci aqui, morei nesse bairro até os cinco anos. Depois disso, meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego na França e nós nos mudamos.

— Como é possível que vocês tenham morado aqui e eu não lembro disso? Eu moro aqui desde que nasci — ele disse incrédulo e logo em seguida riu, sendo acompanhado pela menina.

— Coisas da vida — ela disse, tomando um último gole do chá. — Às vezes as coisas acontecem quando elas têm que acontecer.

Eles ficaram por mais meia hora jogando conversa fora, até que Baekhee percebeu que já estava bem tarde e precisava ir. Sehun acompanhou-a até a porta de sua casa, por questões de segurança e cavalheirismo, se despedindo dela com um beijo sutil na bochecha e uma – quase – promessa da menina que ela iria vê-los tocar na festa de Kim Jongdae.

Quando voltou para sua casa, mais especificamente, quando entrou em seu quarto, o menino abriu um sorriso bobo. Não sabia o porquê daquela reação, mas gostava muito dela, gostava do que estava sentindo. Havia descoberto mais sobre a menina, mas não tinha vontade de escrever em seu caderno sobre isso, queria guardar apenas para si aquela sensação de ser o único a ter vivido aquele momento com ela, de ter ganhado aquelas informações de forma tão espontânea.

Sehun gostava daquela sensação que Baekhee havia lhe dado. Sehun gostava de conversar com Baekhee. Sehun gostava de Baekhee.

"Je suis decollé"* (eu estou descolado)  
"Je suis desolé"* (eu estou arrependido)


	5. Le spectacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist criada para a fanfic com as músicas da festa e algumas mais https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1dklGg5v6UqHknl6wItpbB
> 
> Espero que gostem :)

Após um longo mês de muito ensaio intercalado com as aulas do colégio, o grande dia finalmente havia chegado. Sehun se olhava no espelho, arrumando a jaqueta de couro preto por cima da blusa branca que estava por baixo da calça clara e de cintura alta. Quando terminava de arrumar o cabelo, de forma que não ficasse caindo sobre seus olhos, ele ouviu buzinas do lado de fora, indicando que Chanyeol havia chegado.

O menino gritou pela janela do quarto que já estava descendo; pegou sua guitarra e correu para o andar de baixo, passou pela garagem e pegou seu amplificador antes de sair pelo portão e encontrar o amigo dentro da picape, esperando-o junto com Jongin. A parte traseira do carro estava quase cheia apenas com a bateria do mais velho, mas o menino conseguiu arrumar um espaço bom para suas coisas e, depois de colocar tudo de um jeito que não caísse, deu duas batidinhas atrás do carro, indicando que eles já podiam ir. Assim que eles começaram a seguir a rua, deixando Sehun ali, Kyungsoo chegou em seu carro.

A casa onde seria a festa não era tão longe dali, então em pouco tempo os meninos chegaram, sendo recebidos por um Jongdae sorridente usando uma blusa social branca com dois botões abertos. Os dois rapazes que vieram depois ajudaram os amigos a descarregar a picape de Chanyeol e arrumar as coisas no palco que o Kim havia improvisado e mostrado para eles. Depois de tudo arrumado, eles se sentaram nas cadeiras ao redor da piscina da casa do menino, para descansar e conversar um pouco.

— E então, estão ansiosos para a festa? — Jongdae perguntou enquanto entregava uma garrafinha d’água para cada um dos meninos.

Kim Jongdae era, nada mais que, o menino mais popular da cidade, estava no último ano do colégio, cotado em todas as melhores universidades por conta de ser, além de ótimo aluno, um dos melhores atletas do colégio. E, como todo popular, Jongdae tinha seu grupinho fechado, composto por seus dois melhores amigos de infância: Kim Junmyeon e Kim Minseok. Mesmo que SKY soubessem muito sobre o trio Kim, a última coisa que eles imaginavam era que, entre eles, havia um grande fã da banda.

— Ansiosos é pouco — Kyungsoo disse. — Mas acho que, acima de tudo, a gente ‘tá feliz demais. — Ele sorriu e foi seguido pelos três amigos, que assentiram em concordância.

— Eu fiquei feliz ‘pra caralho quando vocês aceitaram tocar aqui, sempre quis ver vocês se apresentando bem de perto. — O menino abriu um sorriso sincero. — Eu sou um grande fã do “trabalho” de vocês. Acho muito bacana essa iniciativa de montar uma banda e fazer suas próprias músicas.

— Valeu, cara — Jongin disse. — E valeu pelo convite pra tocar.

O anfitrião meneou com a cabeça, dizendo que não precisava agradecer já que não era nada demais. Os cinco ficaram conversando até a hora em que a festa começaria e os convidados foram chegando. Jongdae sumiu dentro da casa, provavelmente indo resolver algo, enquanto os outros quatro foram conversar com os que iam chegando, revendo alguns amigos e recebendo incentivos para a performance que se aproximava ainda mais. 

Logo a casa ficou cheia e, minutos depois, Jongdae ressurgiu. Quando viu os meninos, abriu um sorriso tão grande que fez seus olhos se fecharem, foi andando em direção aos quatro apenas para perguntar se estavam prontos e guiá-los para o palco que haviam arrumado mais cedo.

Antes de subirem no palco, os quatro fizeram uma roda, colocaram suas mãos no centro, antes de subirem elas juntos com um grito uníssono de “merda” para desejar boa sorte. Enquanto Jongdae anunciava a presença dos meninos, Sehun, Jongin e Chanyeol se posicionavam no palco pegando seus respectivos instrumentos e se arrumando, e Kyungsoo ficava ao lado do palco, apenas observando se tudo estava no lugar certo e assegurava que nada de errado aconteceria. 

Para abrir a apresentação, os garotos resolveram começar com um cover, o baixista e o guitarrista começaram a dedilhar seus instrumentos, enquanto o menino de blusa branca os acompanhava na bateria, criando a sonoridade perfeita de “Boys Don’t Cry” do The Cure, primeira escolha de Sehun. O mais novo ali se colocou à frente do microfone, começando a cantarolar a letra da música, revezando com o baixista algumas partes, tudo estava indo perfeitamente. No meio do refrão, sua atenção foi chamada para a porta da casa, quase fazendo com que errasse uma nota.

Baekhee passou pela porta, tentando ser tão discreta quanto possível, mas foi inútil. Sua presença atraiu diversos olhares vindo de todos os lados – e não era por nada, a moça estava mais irresistível que nunca. O garoto no palco teve que se controlar para não gaguejar, tudo aqui parecia uma cena de filme colegial e agora, era a cena em que a protagonista entrava mais linda ainda e roubava todos os olhares para si. Byun já sentia suas bochechas adquirindo um leve tom avermelhado e tentou voltar toda a sua atenção para o Oh, que agora sorria para ela no palco.

A música trocou, algo muito mais animado do que antes, Sehun já começava seu solo enquanto Jongin tomava a frente do palco, a alça dos suspensórios do Kim deslizava pelos braços do cropped vermelho do menino, que parecia não ligar nem um pouco para aquilo. Chanyeol batucava sua bateria de forma rápida e precisa, não errando uma nota, ao mesmo tempo que os dois na frente o acompanhavam com maestria. Aquela música era uma das poucas que Jongin havia composto com tanto afinco. Ele gostava tanto que os amigos resolveram deixar de solo para ele. 

Enquanto isso, do lado do palco, Kyungsoo arrumava sua blusa vermelha por cima de sua camisa preta, ele sabia que a próxima música seria sua e de Chanyeol, era uma música totalmente nova que os dois haviam escrito poucas semanas antes. O Do não se sentia nem um pouco pronto para isso, mas quando ouviu Kai finalizar a música e fazer a chamada para a próxima, viu que não tinha mais saída.

— Agora vamos desacelerar um pouquinho. Todos peguem o seu denguinho e dancem essa música bem juntinhos — Kim brincou, saindo do caminho e deixando Kyungsoo tomar seu lugar.

O Do se posicionou em frente ao microfone, enquanto Chanyeol tomava seu lugar atrás do piano no canto da sala. Tudo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até o mais velho começar a dedilhar lentamente as teclas do instrumento. Sehun e Jongin sorriam para o mais baixo, incentivando-o a começar. Ele respirou fundo antes de cantar os primeiros versos.

As meninas na plateia soltavam gritinhos, cada vez mais e mais agudos, conforme o refrão ia chegando, o que fazia o menino sorrir. Na pista de dança improvisada, casais dançavam ao som da sua música. Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais feliz.

— Never gonna let you go, giving you my heart and soul... — O sorriso crescia ainda mais em seu rosto. — ... I’ll be right here with you for life. 

Os quatro agora sorriam, três deles por puro orgulho do mais baixo, enquanto o menino no palco sorria por pura felicidade. Mais gritos foram ouvidos quando Kyungsoo atingiu uma nota alta, o que aumentou o sorriso dos outros três. No fim da música, o menino agradeceu tímido e desceu do palco, os outros três tomaram seus respectivos lugares de volta e deram continuidade à apresentação.

Algumas músicas depois, os três deram as mãos e agradeceram ao público, logo descendo do palco. Sehun já estava sem sua jaqueta, Jongin com as mangas de seu cropped dobradas até os cotovelos e Chanyeol havia tirado a camisa branca que estava por cima da listrada de manga. Do lado do palco, Kyungsoo os esperava na companhia de Baekhee, que sorria e batia palmas leves para os três.

— Então você veio mesmo — Sehun disse.

— É, eu vim — a menina respondeu, ainda sorrindo. — Não queria perder a chance de ver vocês tocando “de verdade”.

— E então? O que achou? — Jongin perguntou, puxando uma das alças do suspensório branco para cima, já que sua calça começava a cair.

— Foi incrível, vocês são mesmo bons.

— Bons? Nós somos os melhores da cidade! E logo vamos ser os melhores do mundo — brincou Chanyeol.

Eles riram da brincadeira do mais alto e logo decidiram que seria melhor sair um pouco dali e ir aproveitar a festa, já que seu “trabalho” havia acabado por agora. Os cinco se juntaram em uma rodinha no meio da pista de dança, todos já estavam com seus famigerados copos vermelhos, cheios até a metade de puro álcool. Para a surpresa deles, até Kyungsoo estava bebendo e se justificando com a frase “uma vez não mata”, o que fez os demais rirem. 

Entre goles da bebida, conversas rápidas e risadas por conta do jeito embolado que as pessoas ao redor falavam, o grupinho dançava animado. Contudo, tudo aqui foi interrompido quando uma música em especial começou a tocar.

— Sehun, é a sua música! — Chanyeol disse animado e já começando a se mexer ao som da canção.

O mais no novo se colocou no centro da roda, dançando perfeitamente a introdução, antes de começar a cantar a música com maestria:

— Well, shake it up baby now. — Os amigos repetiram em coro logo depois. — Twist and shout. — Então ele puxou Baekhee para dançar consigo. — Come on, come on, come, come on baby now.

Ele rodopiava a menina, que ria e logo o acompanhava nos passos. Jongdae gritou para ele, pouco antes de jogar um par óculos escuros que o menino pegou e logo colocou. Sehun subiu em uma mesa, puxando Baekhee consigo. Os amigos ficaram embaixo, sendo backing vocal do menino, enquanto ele dançava e cantava com a menina em cima. Naquele momento, Oh era o próprio John Lennon, cantando animado com seus companheiros de banda e vida, dançando com a menina que gostava, nada mais importava agora.

Foi difícil descer da mesa quando a música acabou, já que ao redor eles havia se montado uma plateia, que aplaudiu a “performance” no final. Baekhee parecia tímida, apesar de um sorriso alegre não sair de seu rosto nem por um segundo. Os cinco sorriam, haviam se divertido bastante com aquela bagunça, estavam levemente suados por conta da empolgação e dos movimentos rápidos, mas ainda sim, felizes.

Enquanto conversavam, duas pessoas chegaram por trás. Seulgi cutucou Sehun, chamando sua atenção e fazendo o menino se virar, enquanto Joohyun falava com Chanyeol, que sorria de lado. Baekhee se sentia um pouco desconfortável com aquela situação e resolveu mudar toda a sua atenção para o zíper de seu cropped jeans, brincando com o objeto. 

Não muito longe dali, Junmyeon observava tudo revirando os olhos. A expressão de ânsia não saía de seu rosto e ele parecia estar prestes a socar alguém – ou apenas vomitar. Entretanto, sua cara amarrada sumiu quando foi surpreendido por Jongdae, que parecia ter surgido do chão atrás de si.

— Pode parando com essa cara de bunda — ele disse, estendendo um copo para o amigo que recusou. — Anda, pega logo e me fala o que aconteceu. — E o Kim se deu por vencido.

— É aquela _bandinha_... — Junmyeon cuspiu a última palavra, quase com nojo de dizê-la.

— De novo essa merda, Junmy? Você só está assim porque a Joohyun gosta do Chanyeol e não de você — o mais novo disse. — Levanta essa bunda daí e vamos nos divertir, você vai pegar alguém pra esquecer essa mina. Não quero ninguém de bode nessa festa.

O Kim suspirou, se dando oficialmente por vencido, enquanto era puxado pelo braço por Jongdae, acabaram indo na direção de Minseok.

— Minseokiki, ‘vamo dar um tapa? — Jondae disse para o amigo. — O Junmy precisa relaxar um pouquinho. 

O mais velho deu de ombros, tirando um estojo de dentro do bolso. A carinha de bem-comportado e a roupa arrumadinha de Minseok geralmente fazia Junmyeon esquecer quem o amigo era. Os três saíram da casa, não queriam fazer fumaça dentro do ambiente.

[...]

— Baek — Sehun chamou a menina.

— Oi — ela respondeu, saindo de um transe rápido. 

— Eu vou pegar mais bebida pra mim e ‘pros meninos, quer alguma coisa?

— Eu vou junto, você vai precisar de ajuda com os copos — a menina disse e o garoto assentiu, sabia que ela estava certa.

Os dois andavam rapidamente pelo ambiente até a cozinha. Sehun estava impressionado com o quão rápido a menina conseguia andar mesmo com uma calça jeans tão apertada e salto alto. A cozinha estava mais vazia do que imaginavam, não tiveram problemas para pegar as bebidas e voltar para o canto onde os amigos estavam descansando e conversando. Quando chegaram, apenas encontraram Kyungsoo conversando com uma menina, Jongin e Chanyeol haviam sumido e os dois acharam que a melhor escolha era não perturbar o mais baixo, então deixaram as bebidas próximas ao Do e saíram com as suas.

Sehun pegou na mão de Baekhee, puxando-a consigo para a pista de dança novamente. Uma música muito animada tocava enquanto eles dançavam e bebiam. Muito álcool e danças depois, o DJ resolveu desacelerar um pouco, tocando uma música mais calma. Oh puxou a menina para si, rindo com o fato de que o salto fazia ela ficar quase de sua altura. 

Os dois dançavam e cantavam – e riam por conta das altas doses de álcool em seu sangue – Love of my life. Quando o refrão se aproximava, Sehun girou-a e logo puxou-a para perto de si novamente, cantando cada verso mais e mais baixo apenas para ela ouvir:

— You've stolen my love, you now desert me... — Eles estavam cada vez mais e mais perto. — Love of my life... — Ele soprou contra seus lábios. — ...can't you see? — E enfim beijou-a.


	6. Mon meilleur ami

Eram oito da manhã de sábado, uma semana após a festa, a rua estava deserta e fria. O único vestígio de vida deixado, eram alguns carros estacionados pela rua e o vapor de sua respiração que saía rapidamente devido a longa caminhada. Quando chegou em seu destino, apertou a campainha hesitante, não queria acordar ninguém, e esperou. A porta foi aberta, revelando um menino sonolento de pijama vermelho com listras. 

— Baek? — O menino coçou os olhos e bocejou. — Tem ideia de que horas são? 

— Desculpa, Xing. — Começou a se desculpar, olhando para baixo. Tudo em sua postura exalava timidez. — Mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda.

— Tudo bem, entra. — Zhang abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para a pequena figura passar.

Os dois seguiram direto para o quarto do mais velho, a casa inteira dormia ainda, fazendo o ambiente parecer mais confortável para o assunto que Baek queria conversar. Yixing sentou na cadeira de seu teclado, indicando para que Baek se sentasse na cama e foi o que fez.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou para a figura na sua frente, ela parecia ainda mais frágil do que o normal.

— Ele me beijou... — sussurrou baixinho, o amigo quase não ouviu.

— Quando? Como? Onde? — o chinês disparou, levantando e indo em sua direção.

— Foi naquela festa. A que eu te falei, lembra? — O mais velho assentiu, incentivando a continuar — Nós estávamos dançando e bebendo. Aí começou a tocar Love of my life, ele foi muito fofo e...

— Você queria isso? — Baek assentiu, seu rosto ganhava um leve tom avermelhado. — Então o que tem de tão ruim nisso?

— Ele achou que eu fosse a Baekhee, Xing! Achou que eu fosse mulher! — Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos enquanto as pequenas mãos amassavam as mangas longas do suéter vermelho. — Ele vai me odiar se souber a verdade...

— Ei, sem choro, — disse Yixing, aproximando-se e secando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto quente da pessoa em sua frente. — Baekkie, você é quem você é. E, se ele te odiar por algo tão bobo quanto isso, ele não merece você. — E sorriu docemente, tentando passar segurança.

— Mas, Xing... — começou a dizer, mas logo teve sua fala cortada.

— Lembra de quando nós estávamos nessa mesma situação? Quando você achava que eu iria te odiar por você ser você, mas no final, tudo acabou bem e isso só nos deixou ainda mais próximos? — Baek assentiu, secando as últimas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. — Tudo vai acabar bem, eu conheço o Sehun. Ele não é um desses esses típicos babacas sem noção, ele é um cara legal. — Sorriu novamente, Sehun era uma das pessoas mais doces que conhecera, ficando apenas depois de Baek.

— Você tem certeza? — A pequena figura vermelha perguntou, fitando os olhos do mais velho. — Certeza mesmo? Eu ‘tô com medo, Xing.

— Tenho certeza absoluta. — Ele afagou os cabelos macios. — E não tem nada de errado em sentir medo agora. É uma situação delicada, Baekkie. Apenas conte se tiver total certeza.

— Eu preciso disso, eu não quero mentir ‘pra ele. 

— Você realmente gosta desse garoto, não gosta? — Ele suspirou. — Então conta.

— Eu vou. Muito obrigado, Xing. — A coloração rósea tomava novamente seu rosto. — Eu realmente precisava disso. 

— Amigos servem para isso. — Ele sorriu, mas logo depois ficou sério. — Mas da próxima vez liga ou vem mais tarde, eu gosto de dormir aos sábados — brincou.

— Da próxima vez eu marco um horário nessa sua agenda apertada, senhor Zhang. — Então, os dois riram.

Yixing sentiu-se aliviado ao ver Baek rindo, sabia que era uma decisão importante que precisava tomar e que, caso não tivesse a reação esperada, poderia acabar com aquela criaturinha tão frágil. Ele pegou sua mão e juntou alguns cobertores no braço livre.

— O que você ‘tá fazendo? — perguntou sem entender a atitude do mais alto. 

— Vou fazer o que um bom melhor amigo faz e te distrair um pouco de tudo isso. — Yixing sorriu, observando um grande ponto de interrogação se formando no rosto rosa atrás de si.

Zhang deixou Baek no sofá, confortável e com apenas sua cabeça para fora dos cobertores, enquanto ia para a cozinha pegar coisas para comerem. Quando voltou, entregou uma xícara de chocolate bem quente para o serzinho completamente soterrado e sentou junto com ele no sofá. Yixing abraçou a figura frágil ao seu lado, sentindo o cheirinho de morango vindo de seu cabelo, enquanto tomava um gole de seu café.

— Mesmo depois de anos você ainda usa o mesmo xampu? — Byun assentiu, tomando um gole longo de seu chocolate. — Lembra do como eu te chamava?

— Strawie — respondeu, imitando uma voz de criança. — Por causa do meu cheiro de morango.

— Acho que vou precisar voltar a te chamar assim. — Os olhos de ambos estavam focados no desenho que passava na televisão. — Você continua com o mesmo cheiro e a mesma altura — ele brincou, recebendo um tapa pesado de Baek. — Tudo bem, você cresceu cinco centímetros.

Byun revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, antes de rir do amigo que fazia palhaçadas. Era inevitável, Yixing sabia como arrancar gargalhadas idiotas de sua garganta, mesmo que não quisesse. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer para que se sentisse melhor, nem que fosse só por mais algumas horas. E, irrefutavelmente, era o que Baek mais amava no chinês.

Aconchegou-se ainda mais no abraço do mais velho, então enfiou-se mais dentro dos cobertores e no suéter vermelho, pensando que poderia muito bem morar ali. Zhang Yixing era a melhor pessoa do mundo e cuidava tão bem de Baek que muitas vezes fazia com que se sentisse um bebê indefeso, mas não que isso fosse um problema.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia assim, no sofá, deitados e comendo. A senhora Zhang não reclamou, fazia tempo que não via Byun e adorava sua presença, o que facilitou o dia de preguiça dos dois. A única intromissão veio do pequeno irmão mais novo de Yixing, que resolveu se juntar a eles naquela montanha confortável de cobertores e doces. 

Luhan, que agora estava deitado no meio dos dois, recebia cafuné de Baek, coisa que o fazia quase dormir ali mesmo. E, apesar de saber que tinha coisas muito importantes para resolver, preferiu se dar um descanso, afinal, precisava disso depois de tudo o que passara até então.

Baek havia decidido que abriria o jogo com Sehun, isso era um fato. Contudo, ficara em aberto quando seria, precisaria tomar coragem duas vezes: uma para encará-lo depois do beijo e outra para, enfim, contar quem era. E, mesmo com Yixing dizendo inúmeras vezes que tudo ficaria bem, era o que mais lhe dava medo naquele momento.


	7. Première neige

Sehun olhava para cima, estava tão pensativo que sequer prestava atenção no que tocava no violão. Um mês havia passado desde a festa de Jongdae, porém parecia ter sido uma eternidade atrás. Desde aquela noite, o menino não vira mais Baekhee e o máximo de contato que tivera com um Byun fora com Baekhyun em idas e vindas da mercearia duas quadras dali. 

Ele tinha poucas lembranças daquela noite depois do beijo, tudo parecia um grande borrão. A claridade de sua memória ia apenas até o momento em que se afastou da menina, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios de ambos, poucos segundos antes de ela cair em si e ir embora, parecia tão desnorteada quanto ele. Depois isso, só lembrava de voltar para onde seus amigos estavam, encontrando um Kyungsoo sozinho com os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados, Jongin e Chanyeol chegaram pouco depois, rindo para o vento e com os olhos vermelhos. Jongdae, Minseok e Junmyeon se juntaram a eles pouco depois, os três estavam praticamente no mesmo estado que os dois primeiros, o que levava Kyungsoo e Sehun a rirem do estado dos cinco. 

Os sete beberam e riram juntos por mais um bom tempo, Chanyeol estava com os braços sobre os ombros de Junmyeon e Jongdae, enquanto Kyungsoo tinha Jongin apoiado em si. Já o mais velho e o mais novo do grupinho conversavam tranquilamente, Sehun nunca havia sequer tentado trocar mais de três palavras com Minseok e percebeu que aquilo havia sido uma grande perda de tempo, já que o rapaz era incrivelmente legal e interessante. Tudo parecia perfeito, até o momento em que o Park se curvou sobre um dos Kim, selando seus lábios com os do outro.

Jongin ficou boquiaberto, logo depois cerrando os olhos para o amigo e indo para cima dele, o separando de Jongdae. Xingamentos atrás de xingamentos saíam da boca do rapaz, que parecia ainda mais exaltado por conta das altas doses de álcool que consumira. Os cinco davam seu máximo para separar os dois e impedir que o Kim encostasse no Park. No final de toda a confusão, foi preciso Sehun, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon para levar Jongin para fora da casa e enfim acalmá-lo.

Oh meneou com a cabeça, queria afastar aquelas lembranças e voltou a focar nas notas que saíam do instrumento. Um mês havia passado, há um mês os dois não se falavam. Um suspiro baixo saiu de si, formando uma nuvem de ar quente na sua frente, ele já não aguentava mais aquilo.

[...]

Na casa ao lado, Baekhyun encarava o teto. Mil pensamentos passavam em sua mente, não o deixando sequer cogitar dormir. Ele levantou da cama, enfim se dando por vencido, e foi até a janela do quarto.

 _“Nublado, uau”_ , pensou ao olhar o céu. Byun suspirou, andando em direção ao guarda-roupas e pegando o primeiro suéter que viu pela frente, vestiu-o e logo se encaminhou para as escadas da casa, descendo-as e chegando ao andar inferior sem fazer barulho.

Sentiu o vento frio da noite soprar contra seu rosto assim que abriu a porta dos fundos, mas não se arrependeu por ter saído tão tarde. A pouca iluminação no jardim vinha da lua, que brilhava através das nuvens, deixando a grama, tão verdinha quanto a estação permitia, e as flores que o menino cultivava com sua avó bem a vista. Ele caminhou em direção a elas, se abaixando um pouco para vê-las de perto e tocá-las levemente, deixando o orgulho invadir seu corpo por ter cuidado tão bem delas. 

Um som baixo e calmo chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que virasse na direção do ruído. As luzes, no quintal ao lado, estavam acesas, permitindo ao menino ver de onde vinha aquela música. Suas pernas tremeram ao ver Sehun segurando o violão, os olhos do rapaz estavam fechados enquanto dedilhava as cordas do instrumento, parecendo sentir cada nota daquela melodia. Não demorou para que ele os abrisse novamente, olhando em sua direção e vendo um Baekhyun corado, encarando-o.

— Baekhyun! — chamou, vendo o outro se aproximar tímido da cerca entre as duas casas e dizer um ‘oi’ baixo. — O que ‘tá fazendo aqui fora? Não ‘tá frio demais?

— Acho que eu deveria perguntar o mesmo, boffun — o menor disse, revirando os olhos levemente. — O que ‘cê ’tá tocando? 

— Música nova, quer ouvir mais de perto? — E deu tapinhas leves ao seu lado, indicando o lugar para o outro sentar.

— Pourquoi pas? — murmurou, caminhando de volta para o batente da casa e pegando ali um pequeno banco, que usou para subir na cerca. — Vai me ajudar ou ficar me olhando pagar mico? 

— Me parece muito mais tentador ver você caindo e se ferrando, mas não seria muito gentil da minha parte — ele disse, levantando-se e deixando o violão de lado. — E eu também não quero você reclamando no meu ouvido sobre “como eu sou um filho da puta por ter te deixado se machucar”. — E levou suas mãos para a cintura do outro, levantando-o e levando de volta ao chão.

— Muito obrigado por fazer o mínimo, Sehun — ele reclamou, virando-se e encontrando o Oh muito próximo de si, ainda com as mãos na sua cintura. 

Suas respirações se fundiam, ambas estavam descompassadas, e seus corpos pareciam quentes demais para aquela noite fria. As memórias da festa voltavam para os dois, o que só fazia Sehun querer se aproximar do outro – por mais que não fosse ele naquela noite – e Baekhyun, lembrar que precisava logo se abrir com ele. Antes que o mais alto se aproximasse mais, ele resolveu cortar aquele momento:

— Então, a música...

— Ah sim. — Ele parecia envergonhado, logo tratou de tirar suas mãos da cintura do Byun e levar uma delas para sua nuca, coçando-a em timidez.

Eles se sentaram na escada que dava para a porta traseira da casa, lado a lado, mas virados para poderem se ver sob a luz da lua. Baekhyun admirava o outro tocando, ele mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo a melodia, porém, vez ou outra, abria-os apenas para encontrar o mais baixo observando-o com um sorriso involuntário e o correspondendo imediatamente. Quando chegou na nota final, olhou diretamente para os olhos do outro, cantando junto o último verso e enfim finalizando, esperou uns poucos segundos para que o som da música fosse substituído pelo barulho habitual da noite, e então perguntou:

— E então? — Baekhyun saiu do transe em um susto. — O que achou?

— C’était magnifique! — ele exclamou, estava incrivelmente empolgado. — Parece que você nasceu ‘pra essa música, ou essa música nasceu ‘pra você.

— Obrigado. — Sehun ficava tímido toda vez que o Byun falava em outro idioma, sabia que era por conta do tempo que passara fora, mas vê-lo elogiando-o em outra língua deixava seu coração mais feliz do que nunca. — Kyung e eu compusemos para a próxima apresentação, mas ainda não tem nome.— Seu tom de voz abaixou levemente — E também não passou por Jongin e Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun sussurrou um lamento para o menino e lhe fez um leve carinho no ombro, o silêncio e a tensão tomavam lentamente o espaço entre eles, o ar parecia carregado e a mente de ambos agora trabalhavam a mil por hora. Ambos tinham certeza de que era possível ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados naquele momento. 

Byun respirou fundo, se tinha alguma hora para falar aquilo, era essa. Por algum motivo do destino, sua voz saiu com a de Sehun, fazendo ambos dizerem ‘eu preciso te contar algo’ em uníssono. 

— Pode falar primeiro — o mais baixo disse, recebendo como resposta um aceno de cabeça antes que a voz do outro tomasse o ambiente.

— Você deve saber o que aconteceu entre sua irmã e eu, não é? — O menino evitava fazer contato visual, porém viu o outro assentir, o encorajando a continuar. — Acho que é errado eu falar isso ‘pra você, mas acho que fiz algo errado. — Ele suspirou — Por mais que ela seja incrível e eu goste muito dela, não é a mesma coisa, sabe?

— Sehun, o que você...

— Acho que naquela noite, eu pensei em você e não nela. — Fez uma pausa breve, sua voz baixava cada vez mais — Eu gosto dela, mas não tanto quanto achava. — Ele se virou para poder olhar o outro, agora estavam mais perto do que antes. — Isso é errado?

Baekhyun negou lentamente com a cabeça, sem perder o contato visual com o outro, que sorriu com sua resposta. Ele parecia aliviado enquanto se aproximava ainda mais do menino a sua frente. 

— Acho que estou apaixonado por você, Byun Baekhyun — ele sussurrou, a milímetros dos lábios do outro, pouco antes de selá-los com um beijo calmo e lento.

Em meio ao calor gostoso que vinha dos lábios de Baekhyun junto dos seus, Sehun pode sentir algo gelado invadir aquele tão esperado beijo. Quando se separaram lentamente, e com sorrisos bobos em seus rostos, ambos puderam ver o que era.

Baekhyun tinha certeza que aquele momento não poderia ser mais perfeito do que era agora. A primeira neve do ano caía, anunciando o início oficial do inverno e junto com ela, viera a confirmação de tudo o que sentia. Mas melhor do que isso, veio a confirmação de que tudo o que sentia era correspondido. Ele sentia que agora, realmente, não havia nada a temer. Baekhyun tinha Sehun e Sehun tinha Baekhyun. Ambos estavam apaixonados e nada poderia atrapalhar isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boffun = bobo da corte/palhaço; as demais frases em francês são facilmente traduzidas. Música é 'First Snow', do próprio exo.


	8. Je suis il

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é mais pesado que os demais, por favor ter cuidado ao ler pois pode ser gatilho para alguém.  
> Boa leitura :)

O relógio marcava quase 18 horas quando Sehun entrou correndo pela porta daquela lanchonete. Ele já estava bem atrasado. Na noite passada, havia combinado às 17 em ponto com Baekhyun, mas tudo o que havia acontecido no meio tempo entre o convite para sair e a hora que ambos foram para suas respectivas casas o fez demorar a dormir e, consequentemente, dormir um pouco mais do que pretendia. Começou a olhar para os lados, procurando o rosto do menino nas pessoas ali sentadas tomando seus cafés.

— Sehun! — Ouviu a voz conhecida chamá-lo, virou-se e tomou um susto ao ver Baekhee acenando para si.

— Baekhee, eu tinha marcado com Baekhyun, o que houve? — perguntou ao se aproximar da mesa afastada das outras, quase escondida.

— É sobre isso que eu quero falar — Ela suspirou — Senta aí.

O garoto seguiu o que ela disse e se sentou, podia sentir as pernas da menina balançando nervosamente por baixo da mesa, ela parecia nervosa. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, um dos garçons da lanchonete apareceu perguntando se poderia anotar o pedido deles, voltando pouco depois com um blue tea – bebida exclusiva dali – e um chá gelado para Sehun e Baekhee, respectivamente. A menina esperou até que o homem se distanciasse o bastante antes de voltar a falar:

— Então, Sehun — As perninhas continuavam a se mexer nervosamente embaixo da mesa, fazendo o menino ficar tão apreensivo quanto ela. — O Baekhyun e eu não somos gêmeos... Nem irmãos.

O queixo de Sehun caiu. Como era possível que duas pessoas idênticas sequer fossem ligadas diretamente por sangue? Uma grande interrogação formou-se em seu rosto. A pessoa na sua frente se recusava a olhá-lo nos olhos, talvez por vergonha, e parecia ainda mais ansiosa do que antes. Byun tomou um longo gole de sua bebida antes de levar as mãos até a nuca, mexendo ali rapidamente.

— Nós... somos a mesma pessoa. — E tirou uma mecha do cabelo, que segundos depois, o menino a sua frente percebeu ser um aplique. 

Na sua frente, de um lado estava Baekhyun – o mesmo com quem havia conversado tantas vezes e beijado na noite passada – e do outro, estava Baekhee, que não via há semanas e havia beijado há tanto tempo atrás. Os gêmeos Byun estavam na sua frente, de cabeça levemente inclinada e de olhos fechados com força, estavam juntos em uma pessoa só. A pessoa que sempre foram, mas nunca falaram para ninguém antes dele.

Sehun segurou as pequenas mãos sobre a mesa e, logo em seguida, apertou-as, passando segurança para a pessoa em sua frente. Baek abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda tremendo, recebendo como resposta daquilo tudo um sorriso fraco do Oh, o que o fez relaxar um pouco.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso em um lugar mais reservado, tudo bem? — pediu, sabia que para Byun seria difícil se abrir ali, no meio de tanta gente – mesmo que estivessem afastados dos demais.

Baekhee respirou aliviada, não era a reação que esperava dele, mas não estava com o medo que sentia antes. Ela confiava cegamente em Sehun, assim como ele havia confiado em si para declarar tudo o que sentia por Baekhyun na noite anterior – mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia tê-lo custado a reputação e talvez até mesmo a vida. Se levantaram e pagaram suas bebidas, saindo pela porta logo em seguida. Baek já havia recolocado seu aplique, voltando a ser Baekhee para o mundo, então Sehun aproveitou para pegar a mão da menina e entrelaçar seus dedos, tentando passar o máximo de segurança para ela.

[...]

— ‘Pra onde estamos indo? — perguntou, após eles andarem bastante, por mais que confiasse, o medo continuava ali com ela.

— Estamos quase chegando, você vai gostar. — E sorriu, acalmando um pouco a menina.

Depois de andarem por mais alguns minutos, Sehun e Baekhee chegaram em um parque e andaram um pouco mais até encontrarem um lugar onde ficassem completamente sozinhos. Oh se sentou na grama fofinha e deu batidinhas ao seu lado, indicando o lugar para a menina sentar. No entanto, Byun preferiu ficar de frente para ele, queria encará-lo quando contasse tudo o que tinha para falar – mesmo que aquilo significasse algo como ficar de cara com o cano de uma arma. Quando percebeu que a menina havia se acomodado bem, o rapaz cortou o silêncio que pairava entre os dois:

— Não faz sentido, sabe? — Ele não a olhava, estava focado no horizonte a sua frente, no sol tomando seu lugar no céu, quase se pondo. — Não faz sentido que vocês sejam um só. Vocês chegaram em dois naquele dia, eu vi o Baekhyun e você. Duas pessoas distintas.

— Era a minha prima... — Pigarreou, os olhos colados nas mãos, evitando os do menino. — Foi ideia dos meus pais, por mais que eles não gostem do que eu sou, eles preferiram manter a mentira de que minha prima morava com a gente na França e que eu tinha uma gêmea aqui. Minha avó sempre achou que eu fosse a Taeyeon, nunca eu mesma. — Lágrimas tentavam escapar por seus olhos, porém Baekhee tinha que ser forte, não queria chorar.

— Então foi tudo uma mentira? — Sehun abaixou a cabeça, saindo totalmente da visão de Baekhee que levantou a sua no mesmo instante, pronta para se retratar quanto àquilo, mas foi interrompida antes que começasse: — O que é você, Byun Baek?

— Eu sou Baekhyun e eu sou Baekhee, os dois em um só, e também sou só Byun Baek. — Engoliu em seco, as próximas palavras seriam as mais pesadas a se falar e sabia que, depois de ditas, jamais poderiam ser retiradas. — Eu sou uma pessoa transgênero, ‘pra ser mais clara, eu sou gênero fluido.

O silêncio atingiu Baekhee como um soco no estômago, sabia que agora não tinha mais volta. Só restava aceitar as consequências daquilo que havia dito e, acima de tudo, aceitar as consequências de ser aquilo que era. A não reação de Sehun estava causando-lhe calafrios, não sabia o que viria e tinha muito medo do que seria, seu coração acelerou tanto que achou que iria infartar quando o rapaz abriu a boca novamente:

— Então é isso o que você é? — Sehun perguntou, um sorriso que Baekhee julgava ser irônico surgia em seus lábios. — Um homem vestido de mulher? Uma mulher de rola?

Byun fechou os olhos com força, esperando o tapa que sabia que viria depois disso. Era a história se repetindo em ciclo, aquilo nunca acabava. Já sabia que primeiro viria o tapa que deixaria seu rosto arroxeado, tão forte que quase a desmaiaria, logo depois os xingamentos – seria chamada de nomes horríveis, até mesmo de aberração, e de fato se sentia uma. E, por último, mas não menos importante, quando abrisse os olhos encontraria aquele olhar de decepção – aquele mesmo que recebeu de seus pais anos antes, quando destruiu a vida do casal Byun. A última coisa que queria era rever aquele olhar em Sehun, não suportaria aquilo, preferia aguentar tudo de olhos fechados, um coração partido por ser uma anomalia já era o suficiente.

Contudo, nada daquilo veio. O tapa não veio, muito menos os xingamentos ou o olhar decepcionado. No lugar de tudo aquilo, Baekhee sentiu os braços do mais alto envolvendo seu corpo em um abraço apertado. O calor do corpo do outro era reconfortante e acolhedor, parecia que era tudo o que ela esperou a vida inteira, mas nunca encontrava – não até agora.

— Não tem nenhum problema em ser assim — ele falou, abraçando-a ainda mais forte. — Eu me apaixonei pela sua personalidade, por quem você é, não pelo seu sexo ou seja lá o que for.

E foi assim, dentro daquele abraço apertado no meio de um parque deserto, sob a luz do sol poente, que Byun percebeu, assim como Yixing havia dito semanas antes, que ele era diferente dos demais. Sehun amava Baek, independente da terminação ser Hee ou Hyun e, para ela, era tudo o que importava agora.


	9. Au revoir, Sehun

O brilho do sol entrava pela janela aberta do quarto de Sehun, os pássaros cantavam alegremente do lado de fora e a brisa fresca refrescava o calor trazido pela primavera. Baekhyun estava sentado junto a janela, terminando de montar a coroa com as flores colhidas de seu jardim, uma das perninhas pendia perto do chão enquanto a outra estava dobrada, dando-lhe equilíbrio e conforto, e ele a mexia alegremente enquanto cantarolava. Perto dele estava Oh, recostado na cama, tocando alguns acordes em seu violão, acompanhando a pequena figura luminosa num cantarolar baixo e vez ou outra, trocando olhares com aquela.

Abril havia chegado há pouco e faltava ainda menos para o aniversário do mais velho ali, o mês havia trazido consigo a primavera de 89 e um pouco de calmaria para a vida dos dois. Algumas semanas depois de ter aquela conversa – e mais algumas sobre aquele mesmo assunto, para entender tudo –, Sehun e Byun oficializaram seu “rolo”, dando início a um namoro de verdade pouco depois. E era perceptível que os dois estavam mais felizes do que nunca.

Para todos, incluindo seus amigos e confidentes, Sehun namorava Baekhee e isso era uma ótima desculpa para explicar a proximidade que havia surgido entre ele e Baekhyun – porque nada era melhor para um relacionamento do que se tornar amigo de seu ‘cunhado’. A decisão de assumir o namoro com a menina Byun para os amigos foi decidida de forma rápida e concisa entre os dois porque, apesar de odiar mentir ou omitir coisas daqueles que lhe acompanharam a vida inteira, sabiam que um relacionamento entre dois homens não seria bem aceita – principalmente depois do caso com Jongin, que, apesar de ter se resolvido com Chanyeol, ainda fazia Sehun ficar com um pé atrás. A última coisa que queriam era que fossem afastados ou recebessem aqueles olhares acusatórios. Além disso, se existia algo que Oh queria menos ainda era que algo mais caíssem sobre Baek, aquele ser tão doce já havia passado por tanto, não queria que ele passasse por algo assim novamente.

— Hunnie! — chamou animado, tirando o mais alto do transe. — Eu terminei!

Baekhyun levantou a pequena coroa todo orgulhoso, as flores azuis e roxas brilhavam nas pequenas mãos no menino. Talvez Sehun nunca tivesse visto o menino tão feliz em todo aquele tempo que o conhecia. Enquanto o mais novo caminhava em sua direção, o rapaz, agora sentado na beira da cama o esperando, perguntou:

— Que flores são essas, amor? — E fechou os olhos enquanto Byun fixava o arranjo em sua cabeça.

— Miosótis — disse concentrado. — Mas as pessoas costumam chamar de “Não-me-esqueças” por causa do significado. — E terminou de arrumar a coroa. — Prontinho.

— Qual o significado? — perguntou, passando as mãos na cintura do rapaz, o fazendo sentar em seu colo.

— Recordação, esperança... — Fez uma pausa para deixar um beijinho tímido nos lábios do outro. — Amor verdadeiro. 

Sehun sorriu, adorava ver o namorado mostrando seu conhecimento sobre algo que amava tanto quanto ele o amava. Seus lábios se juntaram novamente aos do menino no seu colo, iniciando um beijo calmo que, aos poucos, foi ficando mais e mais quente. Baekhyun se levantou sem quebrar o beijo e se ajeitou no colo do Oh, encaixando o tronco do mais alto entre suas pernas enquanto as mãos rápidas desciam de sua cintura para sua bunda, se colocando perfeitamente ali.

A temperatura de seus corpos acompanhava a do beijo, ficando mais e mais quentes conforme o beijo se tornava mais provocante, porém, quando se sentiram no ápice daquele momento, batidinhas leves na porta foram ouvidas, acompanhadas pela voz doce da senhora Oh avisando que Jongin havia ligado e estava esperando para falar com ele. Sehun bufou, xingando o Kim de todos os nomes possíveis, fazendo o menino no seu colo rir. Baekhyun saiu de cima dele para que o menino pudesse sair e pegar o telefone com a mãe do lado de fora do quarto.

— Espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo para ter ligado, Kim Jongin — disse, assim que atendeu, fazendo o namorado rir ainda mais ao seu lado.

— _Ew, alguém está de mal humor hoje... Não me diga que eu...?_ — O rapaz do outro lado disse, recebendo um total silêncio do amigo. — _Desculpa, cara! Mas a gente precisa marcar os ensaios da banda!_ — Por mais que tentasse esconder, Sehun sabia que ele ria do outro lado.

— Mas realmente precisava ser agora? — Revirou os olhos. — Tudo bem, na próxima semana então. Avisa o Kyung e o Chan. ‘Tá, tchau. — E se virou para o menino que agora estava de volta à janela, observando o movimento do lado de fora. — Ele queria resolver quando seria o próximo ensaio. — Bufou.

— Vocês têm um show daqui algumas semanas, precisavam resolver isso logo. Eu entendo, Hunnie. — E abriu um sorriso meigo para o garoto na cama.

O Oh sorriu de volta, sabia o quão compreensivo Baekhyun era, mas não queria abusar disso. Após alguns instantes observando o garoto na janela, Sehun puxou seu violão novamente, dedilhando alguns acordes, havia decidido que iria fazer algo que tinha vontade há um bom tempo.

— Baekkie, me faz um favor? — pediu, recebendo um ‘claro’ como resposta. — Pega esse caderninho na minha mesa? Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar.

O mais baixo foi até a pequena escrivaninha e se deparou com dois caderninhos iguais, se diferenciando apenas por um pequeno adesivo com a bandeira da França. E, por puro acaso do destino, foi exatamente esse que o menino resolveu pegar. Enquanto levava, animadamente, o objeto para o namorado, algo caiu de dentro dele, fazendo o rapaz se assustar quando viu o que era.

— Sehun, que porra é essa? — exclamou, segurando o pequeno pedaço de plástico em suas mãos, completamente incrédulo. 

— O quê? — perguntou distraído, levantando os olhos do violão e encontrando Baekhyun segurando uma das fotos que havia tirado quase um ano atrás. — Merda.

— Me explica que porra é essa! — Ele praticamente berrava. — Meu deus, que porra de psicopata é você? — perguntou assustado, enquanto folheava o caderno, encontrando mais fotos e coisas sobre si que jamais imaginaria que Sehun sabia.

— Baekhyun, eu... — Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao menino, que fugia dele, tentando se explicar.

— Você é um psicopata! A porra de um stalker, não acredito que confiei em você!

Lágrimas desciam por seu rosto quando o menino saiu correndo pela porta do quarto, largando para trás o caderno e a coroa de flores que havia feito. Sem que soubesse, aquela foi a última lembrança que Baekhyun deixou para Sehun pelo resto da estação.

[...]

A primavera pareceu se arrastar, um mês e pouco pareceu ser quase um ano para Sehun. Apesar de ter se mantido ocupado boa parte do tempo com os ensaios e o colégio, ficar sem Byun fazia tudo parecer mais lento e torturante. E tudo parecia se intensificar com as férias de verão e o tempo livre que isso trazia.

Oh não via nem a sombra do vizinho desde aquele fatídico dia. Havia tentado ligar, mas a única resposta que recebia era da secretária eletrônica. Sabia que estava sendo ignorado e dava total razão para tal, sabia que havia pisado na bola com tudo.

O verão havia acabado de começar, o calor da estação viera com tudo, fazendo ser impossível para o garoto ficar dentro casa. Sehun estava sentado na porta de casa, observando o movimento da vizinhança quando um carro diferente chegou e estacionou na frente da casa ao lado. Do lado do motorista, saltou um homem muito bem vestido e com traços parecidos com os de Baekhyun. Ele andou apressado para a porta da casa, puxando um molho de chaves de seu bolso e logo a destrancando, voltou minutos depois com uma mala em mãos.

Atrás dele veio Baekhyun, com uma pequena mala em uma de suas mãos e na outra, o que parecia ser um vaso. Logo depois veio Baekhee. Não, aquela era Taeyeon, prima de Baekhyun que fingia ser Baekhee quando eles precisavam sair juntos como irmãos. A menina apenas levava uma mochila em suas costas e o cabelo mais uma vez cobria seu rosto o máximo possível.

Sehun se levantou, indo em direção ao menino que olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava devagar. Não foi difícil alcançá-lo.

— Ei, Baek! — disse, chegando perto e vendo o menino parando. — O que houve? Você ‘tá indo embora?

— Sim... eu... — O menino mal conseguia falar, o homem no carro já berrava seu nome. — Eu preciso ir. — E se virou para seguir andando, porém foi parado pela mão de Sehun o segurando pelo pulso.

— Você não pode ir! — exclamou na emoção, mas logo se acalmou. — Por favor. Me desculpa por tudo o que eu fiz.

— ‘Tá tudo bem... — disse fraco, os gritos de seu pai ficavam mais altos. — Eu preciso...

— Não ‘tá tudo bem! Vai voltou a morar com seus pais depois de tudo o que aconteceu? — perguntou, acariciando as têmporas com a mão livre. — Como você vai ficar? Como a sua avó vai ficar? — E abaixou a voz para que apenas o rapaz pudesse ouvir. — Como eu vou ficar?

— Você vai ficar bem, todos vão ficar bem. E sobre a minha avó... — Engoliu em seco por um momento. — Bem, ela está aqui. — E gesticulou para o vaso em seu braço, que apenas nesse momento Sehun percebeu ser uma urna.

— Ai meu Deus, me desculpa, eu não... — Começou a dizer, sabia o quão próximo o mais baixo havia se tornado da senhora naquele tempo que ficaram juntos, e foi interrompido pelo menino:

— ‘Tá tudo bem, Hunnie. Eu vou ficar bem. — E abriu um sorriso fraco para o rapaz.

Agora o homem não gritava mais, havia se resumido a buzinadas escandalosas que, com certeza, fariam a vizinhança inteira o odiar.

— Eu realmente preciso ir — disse baixo, virando-se totalmente para Sehun. — Au revoir, Sehun. Foi um prazer te conhecer. — E abraçou-o, antes de seguir a passos rápidos para dentro do carro.

Sehun ficou ali parado, sentindo o calor de Byun escapar por seus braços a medida em que o carro sumia no horizonte. Agora tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo havia se enganado completamente. O amor de sua vida havia sim caído do céu como em um conto de fadas, mas ele fora burro o suficiente para deixá-lo escapar por seus braços como se fosse apenas um grande amontoado de penas sendo carregadas ao vento.

Oh Sehun agora observava o amor da sua vida indo embora, por sua culpa principalmente, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não depois de vê-lo o dar um último adeus.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O fim de um ciclo, agradeço a todos que ficaram até aqui e leram ela. Obrigado por tudo. Boa leitura :)

_Des ‘au revoir’ peuvent vouloir dire ‘à bientôt’._

1998 – Nova York

O primeiro dia de outono estava simplesmente perfeito. O brilho do sol entrava pelas janelas da cafeteria onde Sehun estava, as folhas caíam das árvores e o fluxo constante de pessoas que passavam por ali engrandeciam ainda mais a vista da cidade. Levou a xícara de café aos lábios, sentindo a bebida quente aquecer seu corpo.

Por mais que agora levasse a vida que amava, tocando com seus melhores amigos, viajando o país e levando sua paixão para o mundo, o cansaço das noites perdidas compondo e dos dias de longos ensaios sem pausa era visível. Tirou os óculos de sol e fechou os olhos, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e suspirando. Quando tornou a abri-los, direcionou-os para o lado de fora, vendo as diversas pessoas indo e vindo. Sem que soubesse o porquê, um sentimento nostálgico o atingiu.

Sua atenção foi chamada pelo som do pequeno sino da loja tocando, indicando que alguém havia entrado. Porém, o que fez com que o menino desviasse sua atenção da janela, foi o som de uma voz conhecida cumprimentando todos naquele café. Seu olhar foi direcionado para o lugar de onde a voz vinha, encontrando a silhueta pequena e vestida de roupas largas demais para ela. Os cabelos castanhos dançavam enquanto a pequena figura caminhava em direção a uma das mesas, sendo seguida pelos olhos atentos de Sehun, que não conseguia conter o sorriso de felicidade.

Não perdeu tempo e, assim que a garçonete saiu da mesa do rapaz, chamou-a. A moça veio direto para a mesa dele, com o bloquinho de anotações em mãos e um lápis já sobre a folha, perguntando o que poderia fazer por ele. Sehun resolveu fazer um pedido especial, não para ele, claro, mas para a menina que sentava a 5 mesas de distância de si.

Em poucos minutos, seu pedido saía da cozinha e ia na direção da menina, achou melhor se levantar e andar até ela lentamente para fazer uma surpresa. Oh riu ao ouví-la levantar as mãos na altura da mesa enquanto negava aquele pedido:

— Perdão, mas eu não pedi isso.

— Aceite isso como um pedido de desculpas atrasado — Sehun disse, sorrindo ao ver os olhos arregalados de Baekhee ao vê-lo. — Há quanto tempo, Baekkie.

Byun se levantou, abraçando forte o homem, como costumava fazer antes, e mostrando sem precisar dizer que havia sentido sua falta. Sehun virou seu rosto em direção ao topo da cabeça da mais baixa, sentindo o cheiro suave que vinha dos fios sedosos e sorriu ao perceber que ainda usava o mesmo xampu de antes, enquanto uma das mãos ia até sua nuca, deixando um sútil carinho nos cabelos da moça. Quando enfim se separaram, abrindo sorrisos tímidos e felizes, Baekhee resolveu convidá-lo a se sentar ali e o rapaz aceitou de bom grado, sentando-se de frente para a mais nova e começando um papo animado e nostálgico.

Em uns bons minutos de conversa, o Oh descobriu que, ao contrário do que pensava, Baekhee havia ido morar com sua tia e não com os pais, havia feito uma espécie de supletivo para suprir os anos que ficou fora do colégio e, quando concluiu os estudos, começou a trabalhar com aquilo que amava: flores. Atualmente, Byun tinha sua própria floricultura, onde cuidava e vendida seus tão preciosos botões para as pessoas que, assim como ele, os admiravam – ou, pelo menos, admiravam seu aroma. Contudo, o que o surpreendeu foi descobrir que, apesar de tudo o que haviam passado, Baek havia guardado uma afetividade pela banda e por ele, acompanhando de longe os lançamentos do grupo e os shows que faziam.

Agora, Baekhee sorria enquanto comia o doce, fazendo Sehun lembrar dos dois anos atrás, sorrindo também. Ao pensar nisso, lembrou de algo que pesava no bolso de sua jaqueta, levando a mão até ele e revelando um pequeno caderno que ele tinha guardado há mais tempo do que se lembrava.

— Isso é algo que eu quero te mostrar há anos. — E estendeu o pequeno objeto para a mais baixa. — Toma.

Baek limpou as mãos antes de pegar o caderno, levemente desconfiada. Antes de abri-lo e ler seu conteúdo, perguntou:

— O que houve com o outro?

— Eu queimei, percebi o quão idiota era tê-lo. — Deu de ombros. — Além de que não valia a pena perder tudo o que perdi por causa dele.

Byun assentiu, entendera o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e abriu o caderno, passando os olhos pelos versos escritos e não demorando muito para perceber que eram músicas, as quais conhecia de cor. Seus olhos brilhavam, cada verso conhecido fazia seu coração se aquecer ainda mais, havia percebido que todas as músicas que Sehun cantava nos palcos haviam sido escritas há quase dez anos e foram para ela. A moça estava sem palavras, deixando apenas que um sorriso sincero tomasse seu rosto, sendo acompanhando pelo Oh.

Baekhee tinha aquele dia livre, então resolveu que assim que terminasse seu café, levaria o rapaz para conhecer a cidade. Pagaram suas respectivas contas e saíram animados pela porta da cafeteria, sendo recebidos pelo vento caloroso do final da manhã. Sehun colocou seus óculos novamente e arrumou os cabelos, puxando-os para trás, logo abriu um sorriso gostoso para Byun, afirmando silenciosamente que estava pronto para ir.

Os dois visitaram, então, todos os pontos turísticos que puderam naquelas horas entre o começo e o fim da tarde, indo da Downtown até o limite da Midtwon. Comeram o famoso cachorro-quente do Harlem no almoço, viram a Broadway e a famosa Time Square, terminando a tarde no Central Park.

Estavam ali, sentados lado a lado, sobre a pedra no centro alto do parque, vendo os casais e famílias se juntarem na grama abaixo deles e fazer seus piqueniques, trocando carinhos e lanches. Sorriam nostálgicos, sentiam-se adolescentes novamente, conhecendo mais uma vez um ao outro e suas particularidades. Sehun estava conhecendo uma nova Baekhee, em um novo outono, nove anos depois da primeira vez, e Baek estava conhecendo um novo Sehun, não muito diferente daquele de oitenta e oito, por quem havia se apaixonado tão rápido quanto era possível.

Naquele final de tarde, sentados sobre a pedra de mais um parque e com as mãos tão próximas que quase se tocavam, Baekhee e Sehun – aqueles mesmos que viveram o clichê de se apaixonar pelo seu vizinho e logo depois o clichê de serem separados – perceberam, juntos, que alguns ‘adeus’ podem significar apenas ‘até logo’. E que nem mesmo o tempo seria capaz de apagar tudo aquilo que haviam vivido e passado juntos. Muito menos poderia apagar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

— Sehun — chamou, olhando para o horizonte. — ‘Tô feliz por ver você de novo. — E sorriu, fazendo o rapaz sorrir consigo.

Para evitar que aquele momento terminasse, Oh sutilmente aproximou suas mãos, segurando as da mais nova e entrelaçando seus dedos. Os sorrisos apenas aumentavam, mesmo que não estivessem se olhando, sabiam disso. Pela visão periférica viu a menina virar o rosto para si e repetiu o movimento, deixando que sua voz tomasse o silêncio que pairava entre eles:

— _Je t’aime, Sehun_ — sussurrou tímida. — _Foi um prazer te conhecer._

Sehun sorriu, mesmo que fossem quase as mesmas palavras da última vez, ele estava feliz. Sibilou um ‘eu te amo’ e acariciou sua mão, transmitindo naquele toque todo o amor que havia guardado por tanto tempo. Finalmente havia recuperado a parte de si que tinha perdido há anos e tinha, enfim, a chance de recomeçar, de fazer tudo da maneira certa. Dessa vez, Sehun não perderia Baek. E enfim, ele a beijou, como forma de selar aquela promessa que fizera a si mesmo, a promessa de nunca mais deixá-la ir.


End file.
